The Best Christmas Ever
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Harvey and Mike celebrate Christmas with Kaylee and Jesse. One-shot connected with 'A Life And Kids' but not essential to read that first. Christmas present for Soyli Oliveira :) Merry Christmas to all of you :)


**A/N: This is a Christmas one-shot that fits with my other fic 'A Life With Kids' but can be read separatly. Its set in the future from that story, which I will update soon. My memory stick decided to have some kind of industrial clear out of everything important or not important for that matter. But yeah, Merry Christmas to everybody. Reviews make me smile and help me improve my writing so it would be much appreciated if you took a minute to do so. That's all it takes, one minute. :)**

**This fic is dedicated to Soyli Oliveira, Merry Christmas! This is for you :) **

**Disclaimer: I own a DVD, but I do not own suits... This makes me sad. I also Don't own the song.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

It was close to midnight when Harvey and Mike finally got the Christmas tree into a standing position, it's top just taller than Harvey.

"That wasn't so hard," Harvey sighed, standing back to admire their handiwork.

"Speak for yourself," Mike panted, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "Now we have to find the decorations."

"Keep your voice down, the twins are sleeping," Harvey admonished, the words softened by the grin on his face. "We can get the decorations in the morning, it's too late now."

As if in response, Mike yawned, deciding Harvey was right.

Harvey laughed to himself at how cute Mike looked when he was tired and motioned with his head towards the bedroom.

* * *

_12th December_

Kaylee woke up and sat bolt upright, panting and crying and holding back a scream. She looked left and right for the monsters that had been haunting her dream, finding none she looked across at Jesse, who lay in his bed, mouth slightly open, still fast asleep.

"Jesse," She whispered, not getting a response. "Jesse."

She tried again louder and her brothers eyes blinked open.

"Hmm?" Jesse made a tired noise as his grey eyes slowly blinked open, finding his sisters tear streaked face. As soon as his eyes fell on Kaylee, he had teh covers thrown back and was on her bed with her, his small arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Kaylee?" he asked in his little voice, just above a whisper.

"I had... a... a... a bad... bad dream," Kaylee sobbed, burying her face in Jesse's neck.

"Shall I go get Daddy?" Jesse asked, looking to the door.

At the look of fear in Kaylee's eyes at the sugestion of leaving her alone, Jesse smiled, hugged her tighter and turned his head away.

"Daddy!" he yelled at the top of his three year old lungs. When nobody responded he yelled again. "Daddy!"

Jesse kissed Kaylee on her salty cheek before yelling again. It took a few more shouts but Mike came bumbling sleepily into the room, clad in his sweatpants and a faded Harvard T-shirt of Harvey's.

"Hey Buddy, why you guys up so early?" Mike asked but then he saw Kaylee's face and hurried to her bed, settling on the edge. "Hey Sunshine, whats wrong?"

"She had a bad dream," Jesse told him, not releasing his embrace from around Kaylee's shoulders.

"Well, you're safe here, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, you know that, don't you Sunshine?" Mike told her, stroking a hand across the back of Kaylee's golden-blonde hair in a comforting gesture.

"Sing... Sing to me Daddy?" Kaylee looked up at Mike with her innocent blue eyes and, even at three, she had mastered Mike's puppy look.

Mike smiled warmly at his baby girl, remembering when he used to sit beside Jesse and Kaylee's cribs and sing them to sleep.

"Alright Sunshine," Mike smiled again, any bad feelings about being drawn from Harvey's warm embrace at four in the morning gone as he watched her brush away a tear.

"Will you sing the song about sunshine?" Kaylee asked him, releasing her brother and holding up her duvet so mike could snuggle in beside her.

"You go hop into your bed Buddy," Mike told Jesse, kissing him on the top of his head before ruffling his honey-coloured locks. "I'll sing it if you promise to settle down."

"I promise," Kaylee whispered, shuffling closer and burying her face in Mike's faded T-shirt.

"Pinkie-promise?" Mike grinned, holding out his pinkie to Kaylee.

"Pinkie-promise," Kaylee giggled, wrapping her own pinkie around Mike's.

"Then here we go," Mike smiled, one arm wrapped around Kaylee, his other hand holding Jesse's smaller one.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Jesse rolled over in his bed, snoring softly as he fell back to sleep, his big hazel eyes slipping closed.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Mike yawned as he finished his song, closing his eyes and resting his head against the top of Kaylee's. Kaylee had fallen asleep only a moment before Mike himself had.

Harvey smiled as he heard Mike's dulcet singing came to an end and he heard a faint yawn. Not expecting Mike to return to bed, Harvey rolled over and pulled the duvet higher up to his chin. It didn't take long before he, too, was fast asleep.

It was past ten when Mike opened his eyes again, finding himself alone in a bright pink single bed. He smiled to himself, remembering how Kaylee and Jesse had been when he first came into the room, snuggled up with each other as Jesse tried to comfort his sister.

Mike groaned as he rolled off the bed, padding barefoot to where he could hear Harvey and Jesse play wrestling.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Harvey said, picking Jesse up and spinning him around in the air, eliciting a loud giggle from the child. "You're up late."

"Well I was up early," Mike protested, looking around. "Where's Kaylee?"

"She's in the kitchen," Jesse told Mike, mid-giggle.

Mike turned away from the giggling pair, headed for the kitchen.

"Hey Sunshine," He said, kissing the top of the seated childs head. "You okay this morning?"

"Yeah," Kaylee told him, looking at him with a smile on her face. "Want one?"

Kaylee held out a small bag of snowman shaped chocolates to Mike.

"Have you had some proper breakfast before you started eating those?" Mike asked, taking one anyway.

"I had a 'nana," Kaylee told him, unable to pronounce the word 'Banana'.

"Alright then," Mike said, popping the chocolate in his mouth, and leaning againt the kitchen surface. "You ready to decorate the tree?"

Kaylee nodded enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mike grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"You need to get dressed, silly!" Kaylee giggled, her cheeks showing her little dimples.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mike laughed, over-exagerrating a slap to his forehead. "Silly me."

Kaylee laughed as she took Mike's hand and led him into the living room where Harvey had let Jesse pin him to the floor, the child currently occupying his midriff. She didn't stop there, however as she pulled him into his and Harvey's bedroom, sitting him on the bed and heading to his draws, collecting him some of his work clothes. and dumping them on the bed beside him.

"Sunshine, I'm not working today, we get time off for Christmas with you guys," Mike told her, stroking her hair again. "You go play with Jesse and daddy okay? I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, Daddy," Kaylee smiled sweetly, running from the room. Mike heard her squeal and could only assume that Harvey had picked her up and spun her around as he had done with Jesse earlier.

It took Mike fifteen minutes to shower, dry and dress, after which he made his way out to where Harvey was showing the twins how to eat their Oreo's properly.

"There better be one for me," Mike laughed, noticing Jesse had scribbled on a piece of paper and put it on a cushion to his left, between him and Kaylee.

"I saved you a spot," Jesse told him proudly. "See? Thats your name."

"So it is," Mike smiled, despite the fact the word looked closer to 'dog' than daddy. "Do I get a cookie too?"

Kaylee nodded, holding out a cookie to Mike in her soggy, crumby hand.

"Thanks, Sunshine," Mike said as he took a seat on the floor between the twins, taking the cookie as he settled. He'd become accostomed to eating food that little hands had eaten a long time ago, but it still didn't stop his stomach feeling funny for a fleeting second. "So how do you do it then?"

Mike, of course, knew how to eat his Oreo's properly, but he happily went along with the twins, who were grinning and laughing as they explained to him exactly how to eat them.

After polishing off the entire packet, the family went off in search of the decorations that Mike had hidden individually around the apartment, to make decorating the tree more cometitive and fun.

"I bet me and Jesse and get more than you and Kaylee," Mike said very loudly to Harvey, causing Kaylee to scowl.

"Me and Daddy will win you!" she stuck her tongue out, and Jesse responded likewise.

"Beat you," Harvey corrected, shrugging when Mike threw him a look.

The two 'teams' set out in search of decorations, Kaylee spotting the angel almost immediatly as Harvey hoisted her up onto his shoulders to reach it.

"We got one!" she yelled after Mike and Jesse who had set off down the hall to the twins bedroom in search.

"Yeah, well we got two!" Mike called back, turning to Jesse. "Quick we gotta find two."

Jesse giggled at this and pulled a gold bit of tinsel from where it was wrapped around Kaylee's bed frame.

"Thats not a decoration thats a snake," Mike joked, laughing with Jesse.

"Don't be silly Daddy!" Jesse chuckled, his honey-coloured curls bouncing as he did so. "It's tinsel!"

"Oh! Silly me," Mike laughed, picking Jesse up and tickling him before placing him back on the floor and making him a scarf out of the tinsel.

"There!" Jesse pointed on top of the wardrobe at a small red bauble. "Daddy, I found one!"

"Well, thats two," Mike smiled. "Lets go search my room."

"But there's another one there," Jesse pointed to the golden bauble hanging on the door handle.

"Then lets grab it!" Mike said enthusiastically, lifting Jesse so he could reach it down.

Jesse ran giggling into Mike and Harvey's bedroom, immediatly grabbing a length of red tinsel and making it into a scarf for Mike ,much in the same way Mike had done for him.

"Lets take this and put it in our pile by the tree," Mike told Jesse after they had their arms filled with decorations and huge smiled on their faces.

Jesse ran through, almost tripping on his trailing tinsel scarf as he skidded to a stop at the foot of the tall tree. Kaylee sat grinning on Harvey's knee, beside a huge pile of their own decorations.

"Told you we'd win you," Kaylee once again stuck her tongue out at her brother, who, once again, returned the gesture.

"Hey, it was a friendly competition," Mike shrugged.

"Thats what losers always say," Harvey laughed, picking Kaylee up and standing her on her feet. "Shall we get started then?"

"I was thinking we would get some pizza first," Mike said. "Who's in for pizza?"

Mike raised his own hand, followed by two small hands shooting into the air.

"I do!" Jesse yelled, jumping up.

"Me too!" Kaylee joined him.

"Then lets a-go-go," Mike laughed, going off in search of the twins shoes and coats.

"Daddy! I found another one!" Kaylee laughed pulling the small chocolate coin decoration hanging from Harvey's shirt button.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that one," Harvey laughed as Mike came back, humming to himself.

"Coats, shoes, gloves, scarves and hats," Mike announced, placing each item on the floor in front of the twins.

"Daddy, I don't wear pink wellies!" Jesse laughed, crinkling his nose at the very thought.

"Oops!" Mike laughed, switching the unintentional error. "Ta-da!"

Mike had switched one boot out, making a pair of one pink, one blue. This made both the twins squeal with laughter, their cheeks rosy.

"Come on, wrap up warm," Harvey told them, sorting the boots out. He helped Jesse and Kaylee in turn to get into their coats on and pull their boot on. He helped Kaylee sort her dress out under her coat as she ended up with it tucked up inside.

Jesse's hair was in complete disarray as Harvey tried in vain to tame the wayward curls before they left. Jesse moved away a few times, but Harvey managed to eventually get a few of them tamed. Jesse hated it when his hair was messed with for longer than a few seconds. He scowled at Harvey before pulling his mittens on and helping his sister into her hat.

Mike smiled as he watched the twins help each other with their hats and scarves, ready to go and fetch pizza in the snow.

"Can we have a snowball fight like yesterday?" Jesse grinned, his eyes locked on Harveys.

"We'll see," Harvey told him, gently moving him towards the door.

Mike and Harvey had grown used to taking rediculous amounts of time to get out the door with the twins, but lately they had been speeding up slightly.

Walking down to the pizza place where they used to meet Sarah, Mike and Harvey held back, walking hand in hand and watching as the twins ran ahead, jumping in the snow and helping each other up when they slipped.

Harvey watched the twins pick up bits of snow and throw it at each other, more often than not missing.

Once or twice the pair threw a snowball in Harvey and Mike's direction, but the two men easily dodged, only once letting it hit Mike so the twins began laughing again.

They arrived at the pizza parlour and the twins scurried in first, stamping the snow from their boots onto the door mat.

A waitress greeted the twins with a huge grin, asking them where they'd like to sit instead of just showing them to a table as they usually did. The twins, as per usual, chose a table near the window, where they could see the world go by.

The four of them ordered two pizza's between them, one pepperoni, Jesse's favourite, and one margherita, Kaylee's favourite. They talked about how they were going to decorate the tree as they ate, finishing and paying just as it began to snow.

"It's snowing!" Kaylee squealed, rushing back out of the door of the pizzeria into the empty but snowy streets.

Jesse joined Kaylee outside along with Mike as Harvey paid for their food before joining them.

Mike opened his mouth and caught a snowflake on the tip of his tongue, showing the twins.

The pair both tried it, squealing at the coldness of it as it contacted their tongues.

The four walked home, laughing and throwing clumps of snow at one another till they reached the lobby of the apartment building, Harvey immediatly begining to act ature again as he nodded to the doorman, Steve.

Once back in the apartment they stripped off their thick layers, the twins spinning out of their scarves and laughing as they fell onto their backsides.

"Alright then, lets decorate the tree," Harvey said, pulling two elf hats from his pocket and handing one each to the giggling pair.

Kaylee and Jesse worked together to wrap tinsel around the tree, followed by lights, and finally baubles.

"So," Mike started, holding the golden wire angel in his hands. "Who gets to put the angel on the top of the tree?"

The twins looked at each other, their diferent coloured eyes challenging each other.

"I think Jesse should put the angel on the top of the tree because I won the decoration hunt," Kaylee said, sounding very grown up.

"Thats very kind, Sunshine," Mike grinned, handing the angel to Jesse, who's wide hazel eyes were filled with excitement. "Come on, Bud."

Mike lifted Jesse up so he could reach the top of the tree where he plonked the angel, not so delicatly.

Mike, Harvey, Kaylee and Jesse stood back and admired their work, looking at how the lights made the golden baubles seemingly emit their own light and how the tinsel really did look like sparkly snakes wrapping themselves around the tree's green branches.

"Merry Christmas!" Kaylee giggled, wrapping her arms around Harvey's legs.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Jesse said to himself, looking up at Mike.

"Yeah, Buddy, I think it is," Mike responded, a huge grin across his face as he mussed Jesse's hair, earning himself a little giggle.

The family stood there, admiring their tree, Mike with an arm around Harvey and an arm Jesse, and Harvey with an arm around Mike and an arm around Kaylee, and anybody could agree that as long as they were together, this probably was going to be the best Christmas ever.


End file.
